The present invention relates to a workholding vise which is of the type that provides a hold down force through an angled connection from a vise nut onto the movable jaw of the vise, and which is made so that it will be spaced slightly from the support or way surface supporting the movable jaw on the bed of the vise when it is not loaded, and when loaded will exert a positive force through the movable jaw onto a workpiece being clamped against the fixed jaw.
Precision machine vises that are made to provide a hold down force onto a workpiece are sold by Kurt Manufacturing Company, Inc. under the trademark ANGLOCK.
The vise jaw nut provides an angled force on the vise jaw through a part spherical insert that permits jaw self aligning, as well as exerting a downward force on the jaw. An early patent showing this concept is U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,638.
These vises have had a wide acceptance in the trade, and the present invention is to improve the initial hold down force on a workpiece tending to urge the workpiece against the guideway forming a workpiece support surface on the vise bed.